


chocolate kisses

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny accidentally changes history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!
> 
> Ginny's in her 5th year, and Katie in her 7th.

Ginny has been saying for the past four months that she’s going to tell her. That she’s going to confess her feelings for Katie, and damn the consequences- she was supposed to be a lioness. 

But four months ago it was an easier idea, in the heat of the summer with trembling fingertips and memories of Katie’s laughter. Four months ago she wasn’t Katie’s new go-to friend on and off the pitch. With Angelina and Alicia graduated, and Leanne dating Lee, Katie was in Ginny’s company more often than not. Ginny still couldn’t understand how Katie could be so soft and nice off the pitch, yet on it, be so vicious. Regardless, she stopped thinking about snogging Harry or Blaise or Padma or Dean, and imagined Katie instead. Kissing her after a victory, in the showers or in front of everyone the moment they landed. Kissing her so she’d stop over-apologizing for things that weren’t her fault, kissing her whenever her exams went well or she finished homework. Kissing her for passing the salt and waking up in the morning. 

Ginny can admit she has more than a slight oral fixation when it comes to Katie, and is amazed the older girl hasn’t called her out on it. Especially times like this when Katie’s going on and on about her arithmancy and quidditch final project, the tiny details of which always fly over Ginny’s head, while taking swigs of her butterbeer. 

Katie stops talking suddenly, and her mug clangs on the table a little too loudly. Ginny raises an eyebrow, about to ask, but Katie’s already talking again. 

“I have to use the loo, I’ll be right back.”

“Want me to come with?”

“No,” Katie answers, getting up swiftly. 

Ginny grabs her hand anyways, meeting Katie’s distracted eyes. There’s a sinking feeling in her gut, and she _really_ hopes it’s not the spell she thinks it is. 

“Katie, babe, I’m not feeling well- can we go home?”

“Sure, after I-”

Ginny’s eyes narrow- it could be anyone at the bar, and if they were willing to use unforgivables- they needed to get out of here, _now_. “You sound imperiused.” She says it lightly like it’s a joke and not a threat, like she didn't already confirm it with a pet name and offer, pulling Katie out of the Three Broomsticks. It’s a little too easy to get Katie out, and Ginny assumes they took her threat seriously. In the chilly air, Katie’s back to herself and doesn’t say anything as they hustle back home. They pause when they see the golden trio, Ginny explaining what happened as Katie avoids their eyes. No one interrupts them after that, and they don’t stop until they’re safe in Ginny’s dorm, huddled together on her bed and wands tensed. 

“I never was good at throwing off Mad Eye’s imperius, I should have gotten better.” 

“You shouldn’t have to. Do you want to see Dumbledore?”

“Not right now,” Katie says, startling when Lauryn’s cat jumps onto a nearby bunk. She sighs, dragging a hand across her face, “I just want to forget that even happened.”

Ginny pretends it doesn't remind her of her first year, and is at a loss until her eyes hit the bag from Honeydukes. She accios over an oversized chocolate bar, opening it up and snapping it into pieces. Katie smiles weakly at that, taking an offered chunk. 

“Please distract me,” Katie says, and Ginny tries to beat down her blush. Her friend was just attacked by a completely dark and illegal spell, and her first thought was-

Katie chuckles, “You barely blush anymore, it’s cute.” 

Ginny isn’t sure how to respond to _that_ without overstepping, so she doesn’t, taking another big bite of chocolate. 

“I keep thinking you’re going to kiss me,” Katie adds, making Ginny choke. “Whenever I go on about my final project, Merlin, the way you stare. But then you never do.” She laughs, and Ginny swallows the lump in her throat, trying not to breath so loudly. “So I thought maybe I was imagining it. But I’m not, am I?” 

“No,” Ginny says quickly, feeling silly and ecstatic. 

Katie grins leaning forward and says, “Good.”

Their mouths meet clumsily, noses knocking and the bed squeaking at the sudden shift of weight. They settle with Ginny laid back against her pillows and Katie on top, giving slower, deeper kisses now. After all, they have at least three more hours before the others return.


End file.
